


"If you insist"

by ajoyf



Series: Hellfire (fanfic writing challenge) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, kudos for "getting rid of energy", suga is me, volley boys get frisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoyf/pseuds/ajoyf
Summary: Suga drinks too much coffee and MAYHEM ENSUES (lol jk, but it's implied that Dadchi and Sugamama go bang in the club room, so if you count that as MAYHEM...)





	"If you insist"

The gym was so hot during the mid-summer months and the entire Karasuno team would have sooner jumped into a volcano than continue practicing. Well, the entire team except Suga, who was for some reason extremely motivated to keep going. After an hour, Hinata was the only one on the court with him, but even he eventually sat down. 

“Suga-san, you’re going to kill yourself if you keep going. At least take a water break,” Daichi called from outside. He was right, but Suga couldn’t care less. He had an iced espresso with two extra shots this morning, and he wasn’t ready to crash just yet. So, he did the impossible: Suga played a one-man game of volleyball. In the sport, no player can touch the ball twice consecutively, but he broke that rule.  He set to himself then spiked with amazing accuracy. Then he even pretended to be the losing team, acting out how sad they would be. It was really quite the interesting skit and the entire team watched with their full attention. It gave everyone a new appreciation toward their “team mom” and his skills. 

When the second hour struck, Suga began to feel bored. He stopped playing, but did not sit down. Daichi spoke up again, “Sugawara Koshi, sit down or face the consequences.”

Guess what? Suga did not sit. He did, however, grab a water bottle and chug the whole thing. He thought this might dilute the caffeine and he’d be a little calmer, but the effects for that experiment couldn’t set in right away. So, he went outside and started running the perimeter of the school. Ennoshita tried to run after him, but gave up after around 400 meters. Suga had gone two laps before he skidded to a halt in front of everyone. 

“Suga-san…” Hinata said in a small voice. “What’s going on with you?”

Suga laughed playfully. “I just had too much coffee. What do you do to get rid of energy, Shouyo?”

Hinata blushed and passed a small glance at Kageyama, who in turn also turned slightly pink. “I normally just… Practice. Yeah. Exactly what you’ve been doing.”

“Oh. Hm.” With that, he walked back into the gym and started practicing his serves. The team all drew in a collective sigh. It wasn’t much later when Daichi called for Suga again. He came out of the room and faced his captain.

“Yes, Daichi?”

“Come with me for a second?”

The two went around the building to the club room.

“Suga, you need to calm down. It’s way too hot for you to be going all out right now. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“But Dai-”

“Let me help you get your energy out.”

Roses bloomed on Suga’s face furiously. He let a nervous laugh escape his lips. “I mean… If you insist.”


End file.
